theevilliouschroniclesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Arkatoir Marlon
Esta página se encuentra en construcción, lamentamos las molestias Arkatoir Marlon era el Secretario Parlamentario del Reino de Marlon y el medio hermano de Kyle. Durante el desacuerdo político por la muerte de su padre, el derecho de Arkatoir de ascender al trono fue rechazado públicamente y enviado a vivir en soledad. Más tarde, el Rey Kyle regresó al Parlamento y sirvió bajo el Reinado de su medio hermano, siendo involucrado sin entender la conspiración dentro del gobierno de Marlon. Historia Vida Temprana Arkatoir nació como un miembro de la Familia Real Marloneana alrededor de EC 482 como el hijo ilegítimo del Rey de Marlon y una de sus concubinas. Fue tomado y llevado por la Familia Real al Castillo Marlon en Bariti junto con los muchos hijos de su padre. Después de que su padre muriera alrededor de EC 490, la disputa sobre cual de sus herederos lo sucedería se tornó sangrienta como sus numerosos medio hermanos eran asesinados o desaparecían misteriosamente; para evitar que Arkatoir también fuera asesinado, su madre renunció a sus derechos de nacimiento y él se convirtió en un ciudadano regular. Algún tiempo después de que su sobreviviente medio hermano, el Rey Kyle fuera coronado en EC 494, Arkatoir aprendió que la madre del chico, la Reina Viuda Prim era fuertemente sospechada por la muerte de los otros herederos. Negándose a convertirse en un campesino por el resto de su vida, el ex-príncipe más tarde regresaría al castillo y se convertiría en parte del parlamento real. Sirviendo bajo el reinado de su medio hermano, Arkatoir le demostró su excelencia al Rey y a la Reina y se convirtió en el secretario parlamentario. Durante este tiempo, Arkatoir se encontró con el mago de la corte de Prim, Abyss I.R. y se ponía nervioso cada vez que la vil hechicera acechaba por el castillo y notó como Kyle evitaba activamente a la vieja espeluznante. En algún punto, Kyle le preguntó a su medio hermano porque él estaba en políticas cuando su madre definitivamente consideró en también matarlo a él. El joven hombre rápidamente explicó que esa sería su pelea. Citando que él estaba agradecido con su madre removiéndolo de la disputa familiar, él calificó que aún no deseaba vivir... During this time, Arkatoir encountered Prim's court mage, Abyss I.R. and became unnerved whenever the vile sorceress lurked around the castle and noticed Kyle actively avoided the creepy old woman. At one point, Kyle asked his half-brother why he was in politics when his mother would definitely consider killing him too. The young man quickly explained that it would be his fight. Citing he was grateful El Rey Regresa La Tormenta Regresa Legado Personalidad y Rasgos Habilidades y Destrezas Conexión con Personajes Trivia Conceptualización y Origen * El apellido de Arkatoir, Marlon, es una referencia a Mammon, el demonio patrono de la Avaricia. * El nombre de Arkatoir está parcialmente inspirado en su representante Fanloid, Akaito, con la romanización "Aka" y "to" del nombre. Curiosidades * A pesar de ser algunos años más joven que él Apariciones * The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue (primera aparición) * Pecados Capitales del Mal: Regalo de la Princesa del Sueño (mencionado indirectamente) * Épica del Mal: Libro Fanático de La Hija del Mal (solo mencionado) * Manual de La Hija del Mal 2013 (solo mencionado) Referencias en:Arkatoir Marlon Categoría:En Construcción Categoría:Personajes Categoría:La Hija del Mal Categoría:Historia del Mal Categoría:Familia Real Marloneana